lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures of The Lion Guard
Adventures of The Lion Guard is a board book set inspired by The Lion Guard. It was published by Disney Press on February 7, 2017. Blurb Join Kion and the members of the Lion Guard in four Pride Lands adventures! Synopsis ''Bunga the Brave'' Bunga the honey badger is the best friend of Kion, the prince of Pride Rock. He is bold and daring, but can be foolhardy and reckless. When he was young, he was adopted by Timon and Pumbaa, who serve as his surrogate uncles. Kion chose him to become a member of the Lion Guard, a position Bunga enthusiastically accepted. ''Family Pride'' Simba and Nala are the parents of two cubs, Kiara and Kion. As the firstborn, Kiara is expected to become the queen of Pride Rock someday, and so spends her days training to rule the Pride Lands. Kion is the second-born, which means that he is the leader of the Lion Guard, a group tasked with defending the Pride Lands. As siblings, they argue on occasion, but still love one another. Mufasa is Kion's grandfather and sometimes appears in spirit form to provide helpful advice. The royal family lives together in the Pride Lands. ''Kion's Roar'' Kion possesses the Roar of the Elders, a power that allows him to roar alongside the Great Kings of the Past. It has many effects, such as defeating enemies and stopping water from flooding land. The Roar of the Elders does not always work as Kion intends and must be used wisely. But when it does work, it is formidable. ''We Are The Lion Guard'' The Lion Guard is a team that is tasked with defending the Pride Lands. Kion is the leader and possesses the Roar of the Elders, which makes him the fiercest animal in the Pride Lands. Bunga the honey badger is the bravest, Fuli the cheetah is the fastest, Beshte the hippopotamus is the strongest, and Ono the egret is the keenest of sight. Together, they protect the Pride Lands from danger. Appearances Gallery |-|Bunga the Brave = Bunga the Brave.png BTB 1.png BTB 2.png BTB 3.png BTB 5.png BTB 6.png BTB 7.png BTB 8.png BTB 9.png BTB 10.png BTB 11.png BTB 4.png |-|Family Pride = Family Pride.png Family Pride 1.png Family Pride 2.png Family Pride 3.png Family Pride 4.png Family Pride 5.png Family Pride 6.png Family Pride 7.png Family Pride 8.png Family Pride 9.png Family Pride 10.png Family Pride 11.png |-|Kion's Roar = Kion's Roar 1.png Kion's Roar 2.png Kion's Roar 3.png Kion's Roar 4.png Kion's Roar 5.png Kion's Roar 6.png Kion's Roar 8.png Kion's Roar 9.png Kion's Roar 10.png Kion's Roar 11.png Kion's Roar 12.png Kion's Roar 7.png |-|We Are The Lion Guard = We Are The Lion Guard 1.png We Are The Lion Guard 2.png We Are The Lion Guard 3.png We Are The Lion Guard 4.png We Are The Lion Guard 5.png We Are The Lion Guard 6.png We Are The Lion Guard 8.png We Are The Lion Guard 9.png We Are The Lion Guard 10.png We Are The Lion Guard 11.png We Are The Lion Guard 12.png We Are The Lion Guard 7.png Category:Books Category:Book sets Category:The Lion Guard books